Viper Moon
by chibi dog
Summary: Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were once human but were killed in a fire. Now they are the Daughters of Hades himself. Sasuke and Naruto uncover the truth. Will they be able to survive...the Vipers!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chibi dog: YAY MY SECOND STORY IM LIKE SO HAPPY**_

_**Sasuke: do you ever shut up people are trying to sleep**_

_**Chibi dog: shut the hell up sasuke**_

_**Sasuke: make me you baka bitch**_

_**Chibi dog: GRRRR ATTACK**_

_**Sasuke: OWW NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Naruto: ummmm chibi dog does not own any naruto character just OCCs.**_

_Black roses_

_For this dying love now we breakin up_

_Since we givin up_

_Black roses and not even a tune special delivery_

_Just for you and I_

"Kyahhhhhhhhhh sasuke looks so sexy up there singing" said an girl "tch he aint that good sakura-chan"said another girl

_Who knew our love would ever be called a memory _

_Who knew my home for happiness would be misery_

_Hate that we so distance and do you even miss me at all _

_I guess life is no fan no_

_Just listen to me we can't go home _

_Pretending to be like were so strong _

_Love gone gone with wind I got something to give to you _

_Black roses_

_For this dying love now we breakin up _

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY HINATA" yelled an girl "no ino I'm not crazy I'm insane" said Hinata "oi guys lets go I stole some vip tickets soo lets go" said sakura "ALRIGHT lets go hina" said/yelled ino

**SASUKE POV**

"OI TEME COME ON PLEASE" yelled naruto the drummer in my band. I sighed "fine but only three" I said

"Ok I'll be back in three seconds" he said but as soon as he opened the door three girls fell in the room

"Owwww" all three of them said. "Wow that was quick" naruto said "ok well hi I-""KYAAAAAAAAHHHH IT HIM HINA LOOK LOOK OMG" two of them screamed to someone. "Both of you shut the hell up and what did I tell you two when we get here." Said an very tiny girl "no screaming" both of them said "good" said the other girl. Then they turned around and the pink haired girl stepped up. "Hi I'm sakura haruno." One word to say……… prep. I looked her up and down she was wearing an hot pink mini skirt with an matching shirt with an neko saying 'meow' then the blond came up " hey I'm ino yamanaka " she is an surfer you can tell by her tanned skin I think naruto just fell in love with her. She was wearing cargo capris and an grey tank top and I think I saw an shark tooth necklace around her neck. Then they both look at the other girl "what" she said "introduce yourself baka" sakura said "fine" she said "I'm Hinata hyugga." Wow an Goth this sexy wow I think I'm blushing. She was wearing an sleeveless Lolita style dress and boots with fishnet arm bands and an bat choker.

"Hey my face is right here baka" she just called me an baka that it

"Who the hell you calling an baka" I said

"You stupid ero" she said

"Hey I'm not an pervert that's narutos baka ass" I said

"Hey" said naruto

"Whatever I don't have time for you" she said

"Tch then get out you know I got school tomorrow too" I said

"What school are you going to" asked ino

"Me and teme are going to konoha high" said naruto

"Cool we go to that school too" said sakura

"So when we get there will you guys show us around" asked naruto

"I think we can if we are free" said goth bicth

"Why not" I said

"Well we have band practice tomorrow morning so yeah"she said

"Fine ok we will be at your band practice" I said smirking

"Ah damn damn damn damn"she said

"Cool so we meet up at the old shake house" said ino

"Why there" asked naruto

"We liked it so much we decided to buy it and remodel it and that's where we host our concerts at" said sakura

"Yea sakura tell that teme everything" goth bicth

"You fucking goth bicth" I said

"Emo teme" she said

"Asshole" I said

"What ye a I know I have one you bicth" she said

"goth bicth" I said while she said "emo bicth"

"But I'm an smart bicth" we both said

"WILL TWO SHUT UP" yelled ino

We both shut up then there was an knock on the door before my manager kakashi entered with an red-head boy "hey sasuke it one in the morning you and naruto need to go to bed now you got school tomorrow" said kakashi "oh who do we have here" he asked "my band I was telling you about kakashi remember" said the red-head. "Where is the rest at" asked kakashi "you will meet them tomorrow for now these are my three trouble gang makers, sakura, ino, and Hinata."

"sasori-sama what's going on" asked sakura

"Well sakura me and kakashi made an agreement" said sasori

**SASORIS POV**

"Well we decided to merge our bands together" I told the thereof them and here it comes in 5….4….3….2….1

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SASORI-SAMA" **they all screamed

"Nothing is wrong with me what about you three the rest already agreed so what will it be are you in or are you out" I asked calmly

"Fine we are in" they all said

"Good now get home you three and sasuke and naruto with you they need a place to crash" I said

"Grrr so both of they are staying with the three of us now" asked Hinata

"Hmmm yes they are have fun sweetie pies" I teased

"Fine but you will pay for this sasori-sama" said Hinata

"Just go hina" I said rolling my eyes

**NORMAL POV**

"So this is your house" sasuke asked looking at the two story house "yea this is our home and I'm tired as hell man (insert yawn)" said Hinata

"Hey what about our rooms Hinata" said naruto

"Oh hell umm oh yea here is an key to your room and here is your emo kid" said Hinata

They went in and saw red walls and orange carpet and black sofas and an black kitchen "nice" sasuke said "thanks sasu-kun is it alright if I call you that since you are going to live here" asked sakura "sure I don't care" said sasuke "SAKURA YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE "yelled Hinata "grr she always does that" said sakura then she left. "so ino do you have an boyfriend" asked naruto "oh no all the guy want is my body and my v- card but they aint getting it ever" said ino "oh cool" said naruto "why do you ask naruto is cause you wanna be my man candy" asked ino "uh yea I like your personality a lot there aren't a lot of suffer girls as cool as you and your beautiful ino" said naruto blushing then ino blushed too.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE IS COMING OVER" yelled Hinata

"I don't know if he is coming over with them or not" said sakura

"MAN FUCK HIM HIS ASSHOLE HOW YOU DATE GUY "

"He is not that bad "said sakura

DING DONG

"Shh get my gun damnit" said Hinata

"Hell no INO GET THE DOOR PLEASE" yelled sakura

"Hello who is it oh it's you dei-dei" said ino as she let them in

"HINATA GET YOUR LITTLE GOTH ASS DOWN HERE NOW" deidara yelled

"fine" said Hinata as she came down with sakura who pushed her down and then a silver haired boy caught Hinata "shit hina I didn't think you needed me that badly baby" said the boy "shut the hell up hidan you pervert" said Hinata "that's not what you said last night when I was tapping your ass." Said hidan

"Hey sakura were staying the night my car broke down again" said deidara

"Again but I just fixed it last month o well I guess I'm fixing it again "said ino

"Can I help you ino" asked naruto

"Sure Hun but I'm going to bed now

"AHHHH O GOD GO FASTER HIDAN DEEPER YES YES YES "SCEARMED HINATA

"Damn their quick at making up huh" asked sasuke

"Hey why they hell is black flamez in your house" asked deidara

"O our managers decided to merge our bands together

"O SHIT DAMN YOU IS SOO FUCKING TIGHT SHIT" yelled hidan

"OOO DON'T YOU DARE STOP RIGHT THERE O YESS" yelled Hinata

"Hey that's what we should be doing sakura" said deidara

"What but we have school tomorrow" said sakura

"So that aint stopped you before" deidara said putting sakura over his shoulder and going up stairs

"Hey sasuke are you jealous that hidan is with Hinata" asked naruto

"yea a little bit naruto" said sasuke then ino walked down the stairs with booty shorts on and an large shirt "follow me if you want some sleep they are to be up all night and plus something is going to happen tonight so wake up at five k" said ino "ok" naruto and sasuke said

**FIVE IN THE MORING**

"Naruto, sasuke, wake up" said ino "is it time to get up" asked naruto getting dressed "yes and when you're done go in the living room and sit down with me ok" said ino then she left

"What do think is going to happen dobe" asked sasuke

"something bad the why lnos dressed" said naruto then they walked in the living room and sat next to ino and she grabbed their hands and she shaking so naruto hugged her "hey ino what's going to happen tonight" asked naruto " just listen to them upstairs." Said ino

"WHO THE HELL IS JASMINE DEIDARA" yelled sakura

"WHO THE FUCK IS PAM HIDAN" yelled Hinata

"She is just an girl that I fucked last night" both hidan and deidara said

"WHAT" Hinata and sakura yelled

"yea that's all' both men said then there was silence then ino got up and locked the front door and got an gun and gave both of naruto and sasuke a gun then said "Hinata and sakura found out hidan and deidara were cheating on them so they made an plan to kill them at the right time and hidan and deidara are really fast so I got to work fast so will you to help me stop them from exiting the building" asked ino "sure ino but what are you guys" asked sasuke "ill tell you later ok" said ino

"you have five seconds to get to your shit and leave " said sakura and Hinata

"man you wont-" said hidan and deidara then "h-hey saku-baby why do you have an gun" asked deidara "you think me and Hinata are playing get your shit and leave" said sakura "but-" started both men "5" said Hinata "4" said sakura then hidan and deidara ran down the stairs only to be stopped by ino with an pistol in her hand "3" said Hinata "ino what are you doing" asked deidara "stopping you from getting away" said ino "2" said sakura "please ino move out the way "no this is it" said ino

"1"all three of them said then an white light blinded both sasuke and naruto then when it was gone ino's skin glowed an light blue and she had bat wings and an blue long sleeved dress and then Hinata and sakura came down and sakura's skin glowed light pink and and bat wings too and was wearing bikini top and black skirt and then Hinata came down with an shirt made of belts and had leather pants and her skin glowed an purplish color and she had bat wings too.

"Hidan it time for your punishment by orders by Hades himself" said Hinata with her pitch black scythe at hidans neck

"Deidara your time was not to come but since you said death its self could not catch you Hades has said to bring you to hell alive and let you know death is everywhere" with her twin blades at her side.

"Hinata finish of hidan" said ino

"With pleasure ino" and with that Hinata cut his neck and then hands come the dragged him down

"So who is going to escort him to hell" asked ino "I will do it ino" said a green snake

"Hmm ok medusa but no stone turning Hades orders" said sakura "ok I won't but we are going to have some fun together hmhmhm" said medusa "buh-bye" she said then grabbed deidara and slithered away

"w-w-w-what the hell are you guys" asked naruto "we are vipers one of the strongest in the underworld" said sakura "so when did you become vipers" asked sasuke "4 years ago when we were in middle school" said ino "so are you telling me you are those little girls they were killed in an fire" said naruto "yes and we found our self's in Hades chamber and he offered to train us into becoming viper and we all accepted it to the fullest and here we are." Said Hinata

Ring ring

"Hello, yes, ok" said ino "so what did he say" asked Hinata "that he wants to meet sasuke and naruto now and he is coming up now" said ino

**BOOM**

"**Well how are my little vipers doing today" said a dark figure**

"We are doing fine pein-sama" said Hinata

"**Hmm so these are the boys who saw your true form and have not been scared through the whole thing" pein said **

"Yes" all three of them said

"**How would you two like to become vipers like my three little girl here" said pein**

"What's the catch Hades" asked sasuke

"**I could make you immortal and all the power you want and you could stay by hinatas side the whole time same goes for you two naruto." Said pein**

"……………..ok I want to become an viper" said naruto "…………me too us brothers got to stick together man"

"**Excellent girls do your thing" said pein**

"Ok" all three of them said. Then ino flew to naruto and said "sorry this will hurt a bit" then she bite hi neck and narutos skin started to glow an orange and his eyes went red.

**NARUTOS POV**

That hurt but I just noticed that inos eyes are now orange in her viper form……… cool man I wonder what color my eyes are to be. I see red and black IM I IN HELL I heard it is going to be horrible but actually it kind of peaceful.

**SASUKES POV**

I turned around and saw Hinata in my face smiling. I never thought she would smile. EVER.

"Well like ino said sorry this will hurt a bit" then she bite me and it hurt a bit but now al I see is darkness.

**NOROMOL POV**

"**WELL now that they are vipers already they stay with you and medusa has done her job and is going home so go visit them and show the new vipers to her ok thanks" said pein**

"Yes sir" said Hinata then they were going to pick up sasuke and naruto and go to school until

"**Oh and girls remember I love you me and your mother ok" said pein**

"WE LOVE YOU TOO DADDY" said the girls

_**Chibi dog: so how was it**_

_**Sasuke: what hell is that piece of shit**_

_**Chibi dog: well it tomatos **_

_**Sasuke: no the hell it is not its brown**_

_**Chibi dog: oh well I must have gave you dog shit since that is what you are**_

_**Sasuke: YOUR DEAD BICTH**_

_**Chibi dog: AHHHHHH NOOOOOOO **_

_**Ino: well please review or the vipers will come get u**_

_**Sakura: yea il get u **_

_**Hinata: it the little orange buttons**_

_**Naruto: yep so you in the next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibidog: well I'm going to kill him when he gets back**

**Hinata: who sasuke?**

**Chibidog: YEAH HOW DARE HE CALL ME AN BICTH THE LITTLE EMO B-**

**Hinata: HEY why don't you just put him with the slut?**

**Chibidog: hmmmmmmm not an bad idea hina-chan kukukukukukukukuku**

**Ino: ummmm Chibidog does not own the naruto characters**

**NORMAL POV**

"did I really have to pose like the hoe sakura I mean I can't stand the little ugh" said an browned girl taking an pink wig off "oh lighten up tenten at least we are going to meet medu-chan" said Ino from the bathroom "yea I mean sure we hate her and shit but hey you're are right tenie she is an hoe" said Hinata then everyone started laughing

"But deidaras dick was the fucking size of an nail I mean wasn't he embaresd at all" said tenten

"Whoa lucky bitch hidans dick was so wide and big it hurt my ass a little" moaned Hinata

"hn like you care Hinata I thought you liked big dicks he he" teased Ino coming out the bathroom with a yellow tank top and blue jeans and black heels.

"Hahaha very funny Ino so when you ever going to get an man and settle down" asked Hinata

"When you find your man then I'll get one okay" said Ino

_They would have said you're so amazing_

_So how could you be so heartless girl?_

_Live take T-I-M-E_

_Day and night just like kid cudi_

_You think of me you will, uh_

_Drake would say that you the best he ever had_

"Oh I got an text from……sasori no danna" said tenten

**TEXT MESSAGE (the bold italic is sasori and bold is tenten)**

"_**Tenten I need you all here so call the rest of the girls and have sasuke and naruto and….. *PUPP3T M$T3R*"**_

"**OK and wat else sir *^x^xoxo^x^*"**

"_**Is it true Hinata and Ino made sasuke and naruto male viper like moi! *PUPP3T M$T3R*"**_

"**YES it is true so you have two new trainees ok love yah Hun buh bye *^x^xoxo^x^*"**

**Real world**

"Ok so saso-chan want s we to get the girls and boys and meet him at the spot got it" explained tenten as she put some clothes on. Hinata took out her lolltia blue dress and some dark blue ribbons and boots while tenten put her Chinese dress on with the slits that go from her hip down while Ino was busy waking up the boys.

**With Ino**

'Wow such a pig oh well better get started on waking them but first I'm going to get sasu-kun for calling me an crazy bitch in his sleep!' thought Ino. Which is true sasuke did call her an crazy bitch in his sleep so Ino went downstairs and got an bucket and filled it up with ice water by then her tail and devil horns were visible and she decided to use her blue tail to good use then as she up the stair Hinata snake sanmi an purple snake with red eyes watched with an devilish smile all the while showing her white tipped with red teeth also she held an video camera with her tail and trailed behind Ino and let out an hiss of delight

(3 minutes later)

"" laughed Ino as she fell back rolling on the floor then tenten and Hinata came in.

"Ino what's wrong " asked tenten when Ino didn't say anything but o only pointed at something and then what they saw was sasuke with wet pink hair, purple lipstick, and an sign that says 'property of slutra hoera ' and naruto face was covered in dog hair and shaving cream.

"…………………………" both Hinata and tenten burst out laughing so hard tears were coming out " GRRR THIS IS NOT FUNNY " yelled sasuke while his eyes went red as he looked at the girls having an laughing fit " yes it is you should the look on you and naruto-kun face it is so priceless" said Ino as she walked out to get the cars ready with tenten laughing right behind her " go wash hehe yourselves up and then get on an car ok." Said Hinata going out the door and to her room.

"Man I call shower first" said naruto as he ran to the bathroom. Sasuke sighed 'that baka she barley did anything to him' thought sasuke as went to the other bathroom

**IN HINATAS ROOM**

**Knock knock**

"COME IN" shouted hinata. The door open and as she turned to see who it was she was pinned to her bed by sasuke. "Hey what are you doing sasuke get off of me you teme." Hinata said "I don't think so" sasuke said while leaning his head down near her neck "you see when I was young my father said I wasn't human and he was right I'm not no not at all." Said sasuke "ok then what are you" asked Hinata "I'm an vampire and so is naruto so what I'm saying is that I've been an viper since 5 just didn't know it and now I'm thirsty and oh your blood smell so good" said sasuke kissing her neck "oh sasu hm oh" moaned hinata as sasuke found the spot and licked it, Hinata gasped cause of the pleasure and that sasuke was grinding her really hard. 'This is wrong so wrong but oh kami it feels so good….. NO SNAP OUT OF IT' Hinata "hmm sa-sas-sasuke don't hmm you oh b-bite m-me oh" stuttered Hinata. Then sasuke licked all the way up to her ear and whispered " I will bite you and plus it seems an if you are enjoying this as much as I am so I will bite" after he said that he trailed back down and bite her collar bone, Hinata gasped and arched and orgasm right then and there. "Ugh SASUKE I-" she was interrupted by sasuke kissing her very passionately and said something she would have never heard sasuke say….

"_I love you hina"_

**THE SPOT**

"SASO-CHAN WE ARE HERE BABY" yelled tenten as she ran up and hugged her boyfriend and they kissed each other "yeah we would love to see tenten as she ran up and hugged her boyfriend and they kissed each other "yeah we would love to see you two play kissy faces but it's not the time for that right now" said Hinata " ok well as you know you guys are merged right" asked sasori as he looked at everyone and when everyone nodded he continued "so you all have an gig tomorrow at midnight and you will be playing Helena with sasuke and Hinata singing." Said sasori "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAATTTTT " yelled Hinata and sasuke "is that and problem" asked sasori with the all famous sasori no danna glare "no not all boss" said Hinata and sasuke then walked off with the group and went to practice. (AN naruto plays drums, tenten plays bass, Ino plays keyboard and gaara plays guitar)

**THE RED MOON**

"_**NOW WE HAVE THE HOTTEST BAND YET THE VIPERS!" **_

_Ino starts off_

_Sasuke _

_Long ago just like a hearse you_

_Died to get in again...we are, so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match_

_You strike to incinerate_ Hinata danced on stage in a black belt made dress

_The live, of everyone you knew_

_And what's the worst you take?_

_Ino and tenten_

_(Worst you take)_

_Sasuke_

_From every heart you break_

_Ino and tenten_

_(Heart you break)_

_Sasuke_

_And like the blade you stain_

_Ino and tenten_

_(Blade you stain)_

_Sasuke_

_Well I've been holding on, tonight. _ Hinata acts like a dead dancer and dances around sasuke and then to the next mike that is facing sasuke

_Hinata_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I say so long and good night_

_So long and good night._

_Sasuke _

_Came a time.. When every starfall brought to the tears again..._

_We are the very hurt you sold _ sasuke went closer to Hinata

_And what's the worst you take?_

_Ino and tenten_

_(Worst you take)_

_Sasuke _

_From every heart you break_

_Ino and tenten_

_(Heart you break)_

_Sasuke_

_And like a blade you stain..._

_Ino and tenten_

_(Blade you stain)_

_Sasuke_

_Well I've been holding on tonight _sasuke grabbed Hinata chin and got an inch close to her face

_Hinata_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I say so long and good night_

_So long and good night_

_Sasuke _

_Well if you carry on this way _

_Thing are better if I say so long and good night_

_So long and good night_

_Hinata while dancing away from sasuke with him trying to catch her_

_Can you hear me? _

_Are you near me? _

_Can we pretend to meet and then…._

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide _Hinata fell in sasuke's arms and he carried her bridal style

_Sasuke_

_What's the worst that I can say? _

_Things are better if I say _

_So long and good night_

_So long and good night_

_Well if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I say_

_So long and good night so long and good night _then sasuke kissed Hinata

"**WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN" **said sasuke fan girls they love all of his shows but are jealous of Hinata because she got a kiss from him

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GO HINA-CHAN YOU GOT AN HOTTIE WOOOOOOOHOOOO" **yelled an familiar voice up front and when she saw the green and black hair and yellow and red eyes she pulled them both on the stage "orchimaru you are as gay as ever" said Ino "hehe I know right I wonder how my own brother turned out gay" said medusa " tch whatever darling so who is this man who is kissing hina-chan little sweet ass hmm haha oh look dusa-chan he is blushing like an cherry" said orchimaru

**THUMP THUMP**

Sasuke and Hinata just fainted on the the spot 'WOW' everyone thought

**Sasuke: is she gone hina**

**Hinata: yes she gone**

**Sasuke: good now come here **

**Hinata: sasuke we can't **

**Sasuke: come on**

**Hinata: sasuke**

**Sasuke: hn fine**

**Ino: ha-ha you guys are so cute hehe**

**Chibidog: yeah aint they ino-chan I was I can find an man like that **

**Ino, tenten, medusa, orchimaru: uh-huh (all sulking)**

**Chibidog: o…k well review the chapter and chapter three while be up and going buh bye**


End file.
